In seat constructions for automobiles and furniture, it is common to utilize various spring or suspension members with auxiliary components to provide the desired spring or resilient action. The use of a plurality of components not only increases the cost of the seat but makes the seat more difficult to assemble.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are to provide a seat construction which will produce the desired level of support and resilient suspension; which comprises a single component attached to a seat frame and does not require additional components for installation or support; which is resilient enough to permit easy installation in the seat frame and will inherently retain its assembly to the seat frame without auxiliary components; which is easily orientable to the desired position in the seat frame; which utilizes a single suspension element that can be easily nested for shipment and bulk handling; and which approaches normal anatomic configuration so that the quantity of required padding material is reduced.
In accordance with the invention, the seat construction comprises a seat suspension mat comprising covered first and second border wires and a plurality of longitudinally spaced transversely extending spaced wires having their ends attached to said border wires. The first border wire being attached to a first rail of a frame and said second border wire is attached to a second rail of a frame. First and second auxiliary coated wires extend longitudinally and generally parallel to the border wires. Each transversely extending wire being wound around each of the auxiliary longitudinal wires, thereby defining a first portion extending upwardly from the first border wire to the first auxiliary wire, a second portion extending from the first auxiliary wire to the second auxiliary wire, and a sinuous portion extending from the second auxiliary wire to the second border wire. When a load is applied generally perpendicular to the general plane of the suspension mat, the wrapped portions of the wire about the auxiliary longitudinal wires are wound to varying degrees about the auxiliary longitudinal wires and the sinusoidal portions of the wires extend to provide continued resilient suspension.